BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WITCH FOR
by Scarlet Garter
Summary: The "missing" chapter from CC, JULIA THE WITCH, AND THE GUNFIGHT AT OK CORRAL. Rated M for a reason, Mature Eyes Only, please.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is the "missing" Chapter 8 from CHRISTOPHER CHANCE, JULIA THE WITCH, AND THE GUNFIGHT AT OK CORRAL. If you haven't read the other chapters, this may seem a little abrupt….**

**This chapter is dedicated to the "Three Graces", Cedricsowner, Niagaraweasle, and Veniceit, whose encouragement has my ego so inflated, it looks like the Goodyear blimp.**

**If you're a reader who doesn't review, please take a moment to do so. It's the only way for us to determine what readers like and what they don't.**

* * *

BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WITCH FOR  
Tombstone, Arizona Territory  
1881

I thought we were posing as a married couple," Julia said. "If we don't share the bed, the maid will wonder why."

"You're an invalid, remember? Too fragile for me to enjoy my husband's prerogatives. Or we had a fight."

Julia moved a few steps closer. "You're making me feel very undesirable."

_Take a look below my waistline. You'll change your mind. _"Julia…."

"Are you angry I wouldn't sleep with you last night?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Then why don't you kiss me?"

Why the hell not? At least tonight Cedric wasn't around, playing watch-broom.

They moved toward each other. Chance's palms clasped Julia's face and he brought his mouth to hers. She was as delicious as he remembered, her lips as yielding. The soft curves nestling against his body felt wonderful.

Their dressing gowns were in his way, but much as he yearned to drag hers off, throw his across the room and charge full speed ahead, instinct warned him not to rush. His lips moved leisurely from her mouth to her ear to her neck where it joined her shoulder. He tried a gentle suckling kiss and heard her utter a surprised little gasp.

Mm-hmmmm. A hot spot.

His hands moved down her spine, one splaying over the small of her back, the other grasping her curvy bottom. He snuggled her a little closer, letting her feel the hardness of his erection.

She pushed against his chest. "Christopher, wait."

Chance felt a flare of annoyance. Her mixed signals were driving him crazy. One minute she held him off at broom's length, the next she reminded him they were posing as husband and wife. Invited him to kiss her. From the way she responded, he knew damn well she meant for a lot more than kissing to happen. He'd found a particularly delectable place to nibble and really didn't want to stop. Now she was pulling away again.

Maybe she just forgot to lock the door. Couldn't she just woo-woo the lock and -

"Christopher. There's something I need to tell you."

This time, something in her voice penetrated beyond frustrated male insensitivity and tipped Chance off she wasn't being coy or wanting to be coaxed. Ignoring aggrieved protests from below his waist, Chance caught her hand, led her to the bed, and pulled her down beside him.

"So talk."

** …. …. …. ... **

"It was like I was a piece of meat," Julia concluded. "I kept telling myself if I opened my eyes, I'd see you. If I let myself feel, it would be your skin against mine. But I knew he wasn't you. I thought it would never be over."

Chance wasn't quite sure what to say. She'd laid her soul bare. Part of him thanked his lucky stars she wasn't a virgin. Part of him wished he'd reminded himself she was a _client_, therefore off limits, when she said 'kiss me'. Part of him felt somehow honored that she'd confided her fears. Part of him wanted to find the bastard and stake him out on an anthill.

And after all she'd endured, her greatest concern was disappointing him. As if she ever could. After her first experience, he'd have to proceed as if this were her first time, but that was okay. What red-blooded male wouldn't enjoy teaching a sweet, sexy witch a few new tricks?

But how did you tell a woman that and not piss her off by saying the wrong thing?

"That's okay," he said finally. "I like less-experienced women. They don't laugh at me when I do something clumsy."

Julia threw her arms around him. "Oh, Christopher, who laughed at you? Point her out and I'll turn her into a toad! You could _never_ do anything so clumsy I'd laugh at you."

Must've been the right thing to say, Chance decided as Julia's hug enveloped him. Thinking fast, he locked his arms around her, sprawled backward on the bed, and captured her thighs with his leg.

_Got ya._

"Promise?" he asked, his mouth almost brushing hers.

"I promise!"

Once Christopher wrestled free of his dressing gown, Julia had to struggle to keep her promise. Somehow her brave, macho bodyguard just didn't look right in a nightshirt.

As if reading her mind, Christopher tugged at the lapels of her dressing gown. "Who picked our wardrobes? This is more for someone's granny than a sexy red-head."

_Me? Sexy? Oh, my stars, I hope so!_ "You should talk. At least _I_'m not wearing red flannel."

Julia caught her breath as he sat up and pulled the nightshirt over his head, his torso flexing agilely as he tossed the garment aside. In the soft glow of the coal oil lamp his upper body looked as lean and muscular as a stalking lion's.

"Me, either," he said as an anticipatory gleam appeared in his eyes.

Julia couldn't match Christopher's acrobatic removal of his nightshirt, but neither, she instructed herself, did she have to disrobe like a terrified virgin. Or someone's granny. She slithered out of the dressing gown with what she hoped was a provocative wriggle, and saw Christopher's eyes widen.

Now the nightgown. Which she had not the faintest idea of how to remove with any degree of finesse.

He was reaching to help her when she said, "Wait, Christopher. Give me a minute. Turn your back."

After a moment, Chance stood and picked up his nightshirt. "Julia, we're both tired. Let's just for-"

"No, I don't want to stop. Just…turn your back for a moment. Please?"

Chance sighed. He turned away, not looking as Julia stood. He thought he smelled smoke, and wondered if a spark from the woodstove had set something in the room on fire.

Then Julia said, "Ooo-kay…," he turned and forgot all about any flames but the heat in his blood.

A slinky black negligee as see-through as cobwebs covered her from a diamond-encrusted dog-collar to the toe-straps of her patent leather 'fuck-me' four-inch high heels. Tiny sparkles scattered in the fabric twinkled with every breath. She'd loosed her hair. It seemed to float around her face as if stirred in an errant breeze.

Chance felt his jaw drop. After several moments of sheer gawking, he got enough brain cells functioning to order it back into place.

Panther black. Midnight black. Witchy black. The gown was no lace teddy, but what the hell. The curves it clung to were as lush and feminine as any man numbly clutching a red flannel nightshirt could ask for.

"Damn. Julia-"

"If you don't care for black, I can-"

He started to raise one hand to silence her and realized if he did, what little modesty his red flannel was preserving would be gone.

"You look just fine," he managed. Funny how hard it was to speak without air in your lungs. At least ten minutes must have passed since he last inhaled.

The collar unfastened before his fingers round the clasp. Never mind how. He nibbled her neck as he peeled the bodice away from Julia's delectable breasts. Full and round, and nicely more than a handful. He took them each in turn in his palm and worshiped them with his mouth.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how lovely you are? That ivory skin, those delicious strawberry nipples?" He slid one hand beneath the negligee. "Those hot copper curls hiding your sweet sex?"

He was simply too good to be true, Julia thought. His kisses eased her misgivings. His fingers combing through her curls sparked wicked flickers of desire. The press of his erection thrilled her. Proved how much he desired her.

Now, his whispered praise roused her sense of adventure. "I…want to touch you."

"Touch me."

The tip of his erection felt like a ripe, juicy plum. Her fingers glided over the prominent crown, carrying along a pearl of pre-cum as she explored his steely length.

"Easy," Christopher murmured when she cupped his balls. "You've got me so hot, I won't last ten seconds once I'm inside you."

"When…will that happen?"

He leaned back and arched an eyebrow. "Getting impatient?"

'No…."

"_But?_"

"What if I don't-"

"Don't what? Don't fit? Don't worry. You'll fit just fine."

Julia blinked. "No! That's not what I meant."

"Don't want me?"

"No! I mean, yes of course I do. Stop teasing! What if I can't…you know…."

"Oh, you will, Red. It's not a question of if, it's how many times and how hard."

She swallowed the massive lump in her throat. Red? Red. She liked it when he called her that.

"Just relax and let the nice bodyguard show you how it's done."

This time, promise or not, she couldn't' completely stifle a giggle.

His hand stroked her inner thigh, teasing her curls and dipping the tip of his finger into her. An edgy, delicious ache arose, centered on her swollen clit. She couldn't wait for him to touch her there, feared she would shatter when he did.

…_Not if, it's how many…_

His palm settled on her pubic bone, his fingers searched, and found, and stroked.

…_and how hard…_

"Come for me, Red," he growled against her ear. "I wanna see how beautiful you are when you-"

Combustion.

When her cries subsided and her shaking diminished, and she self-consciously tried to curl up like a snail, he uncoiled each arm and leg and spread her like a starfish on the bed.

"We're way past that. Do you trust me?"

Julia felt something akin to hero-worship as she gazed up at her nice bodyguard. "Implicitly."

He gave her his little boy grin.

He found a condom - one from their own time, thank The Lady, eased it into place and settled himself between her thighs.

Julia never knew a man could feel so…wonderful in her arms. Her aura was probably flashing neon rainbows. She loved the weight of him. The smell of him. The lean, hard muscle moving under her hands. The scratchy tickle of chest hair. The incredible things his fingers did that left her too limp to move and - oh my stars, he was making IT happen again.

He entered her with a long, slow glide that filled her, stretched her, and found that wonderful place all the books talked about and she had never believed in. Until now. An agile swivel of his hips caught her by surprise. It triggered another exquisite, wicked shockwave and left her gasping.

He pushed up on one arm. "You okay?"

"Perfect."

"Not quite. Wrap your legs around me."

She did, and felt the angle of his penetration shift and nuzzle _that_ place again, setting off a chain reaction, that, with a few quick, deep thrusts, swept Christopher along with her into a firestorm of raw, exquisite pleasure.

"Now," he said when he recovered enough breath to form words, "now it's perfect."

**…. …. …. ….**

Sometime during the night, Chance awoke. The fire in the tiny woodstove had died out, letting the room grow chilly. His front side, with Julia curled snugly against it, was comfortably warm. His posterior needed another blanket.

Julia woke when he returned with the blanket from the settee and eased back into bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Just getting another cover. I forgot to bank the coals."

"Oh, I can fix that." Julia sat up, pointed at the woodstove, but waited until he gave her a questioning look. Then she wiggled two fingers and said very distinctly, "Woo. Woo."

Inside the firebox, a fountain of green sparks exploded into luminous flame.

"Goodnight, Christopher."


End file.
